A program message (e.g., status message, error message, log entry, text data for display to a user, etc.) generated in a network node is often generated in a specific format of the network node. For example, a message generated by a United States network node is generated in the English language, and a message generated by a Chinese network node is generated in the Chinese language. In a distributed network environment, multiple network nodes may generate messages to a same destination such as a log file, and/or a node may use a message received from another node to generate a new message. This allows the possibility of a message to contain a plurality of languages, and/or a message in one language to be grouped with another message of another language (e.g., log file with multi-language entries). A viewer of the message will be unable to completely understand the message or the group of messages unless the viewer understands all languages of the messages. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to generate a message in a network environment.